It will be appreciated that some components are generally cast or otherwise formed ready for final machining through such processes as milling and drilling. To facilitate such machining processes a support structure is required and so work support arrangements are designed for particular components. It will be appreciated in view of the nature of some components which may be thin walled it is typically necessary to avoid distortion and damage as a result of the machining forces. Thus, it is not unusual to provide dedicated support arrangements and fixtures for each component. Clearly, provision of such dedicated support arrangements lacks flexibility in terms of change over times to enable different components to be machined and so at least is inconvenient.